Freesia
by AliceofDeath
Summary: Two people are chosen to help the guardians in their task,from helping the tooth fairy collect teeth to helping North design new toys and the one who chooses the unknowing applicants is Manny, guardians on the other hand finds them and give them a choice accept or not accept.This time though the last two left on the list who accepts is handful of adults yet not so adult.
1. PROLOGUE

PROLOGUE

Humans, we masks our true selves to survive in this cruel world. To survive,to not be the odd one out.

We pretend, we lie for the sake of surviving and along the way we lose sight of our true selves.

we live in a cruel world

run by adults.

* * *

"Ana, Is there anything you can suggest? A new game?"

I looked at my team leader and surveyed the room everyone was looking at me. the other half waiting for what I could come up with a new innovation, a new project to earn money

the others for a chance to see me fail, mockery, envy , hatred...

I sighed as I closed my eyes.

"A Visual Novel" I said plainly remaining in my lax position.

silence...

I felt amused and let my 'smile' be seen. Everyone thinks that I am an open book so , so readable.

The team leader smiles at me "that's new, we've yet to go to that line though what kind of story should it be?"

"Rise of the Guardians"

"didn't Torus already release a game?"

I smile amused at what he said, others too were amused of his stupid statement.

"Mark, A Visual Novel is something ATLUS USA has yet to do"

"she's right, we have yet to venture to that line"

The team leader intervenes and motions for me to speak

"ROTG: Before the Frost" I said but quickly adding "it's not final though, the title I mean"

"I assume this visual novel is solely focused on Jack?"

"yes, but that is not to say that the other characters would not show up, it has two timelines"

"the story will be based on this japanese song by Supercell though the main elements would be change to suit the ROTG"

"time frame" one of my loyal supporters ask

"story points;1 month , character design;2 weeks , actual making; give or take 3 months"

"why is the actual making that long?"

"tests runs and beta testers"

"after this"my team leader begins "shall we make a beta release for a MMORPG?"

"depends on the success of our visual novel"

"okay, Micah dear, contact the head production of Dreamworks animation" he orders as Micah hurries to leave the room and start making the necessary calls to get the work to truly start

"John, gather the best from each team to design the backgrounds, quality: Asian"

"Dirk, go get the best BGM creators you know: Quality asian"

"Dave, contact ATLUS JAPAN tell them our plan about releasing our first Visual Novel, nothing more"

"and Ana"

"yes?"

"you never fail to exceed my expectation as always"

"I try"

and that concluded my work as a game designer and game consultant. it is only part-time though but a great honor to work into the ranks of ATLUS.

my real job though is in a "zaibatsu" a japanese term used to refer to companies that has hold over politics and the likes. I work as their translator majoring in Foreign Language studied German, Japanese and Mandarin as well as French, Italian.

I am not of american decent though I can speak English fluently as well as my mother tongue,Filipino, totaling it into 7.

Despite my record of having axes for grades I graduated college with high marks surprising everyone within my department because the me of that time was an eagle that hid its talons.

"Ana"

I turn around and saw one of my ardent supporters and my sole benefactor.

"Hughes, pleasure to meet you is there any thing I can offer you?" I ask for the sake of politeness

"a little bird told me you've come up with something new"

"who is this little bird though" I asked entertaining him

"that my little fox is a secret" he says as he playfully places a finger above my mouth.

"really Hughes, this bird of yours is amazing and as for what that little tweet said it's true"

"very well then, I await for your new scheme"

he bids me farewell and went on his way as I went on my colleagues Hughes probably has the closest idea to the true me but I like to throw him off course giving him doubts about my true self.

Despite my position I live in a modest flat which had 1 dining room that had a mahogany table which came with 6 mahogany chairs with intricate carvings, 1 master's bedroom customized to my liking, 2 guestrooms with double decks and desks,1 room that serves as my office and other room and library and 1 kitchen that is customized to suit my needs.

If one entered my room they would think that the owner is male because of the dark paint I chose. My room was painted in dark, gold and silver where as my bed covers where in light blue.

My guest rooms were in baby blue and the rest of the house walls painted in light blue or green.

I was often told by my colleagues in college that I was eye catching with the way I dress added by the fact that I was petite standing 155 cm for a 20 year old not to mention my clothes was a mix between japanese and korean fashion that makes me sometimes look like a doll.

but that does not make popular at all.

I despite being eye catching only had 5 friends in college there were times that men would flirt to me but my nature of being a natural observer and general annoyance towards anyone who acts immaturely despite their age annoys me. It is not that I am uptight or no nonsense personality, what I want and need in someone who wishes to pursue a relationship with me is the ability to know the right time for everything, I am fine with males who joke but males who joke all the time not knowing when to get serious and shuns responsibility? No.

A man with intellect yet knows how to sympathize, you're fine to me but a man with intellect yet has a rotten and egoistical personality, no thanks, boy.

Of course despite this I do have my times of childishness and my constant act of being the fool around my friends. And despite my cynical and twisted personality I know that deep inside me,the me of my childhood is there, the little girl who believes in those mythical creatures, the world full of magic, adventure and happiness, I know that deep within me I am not good nor evil I am merely in between.

And that deep inside me, the child me is still cowering in fright, doing her best to survive in this world filled with hatred, distrust ,greed, envy and everything mean, that child me is still waiting, waiting for that hand that would ease her worries until she is ready to stand strong and fight bravely and face the world with pure innocence.

And until then I would wait for that person who'll give me the push I need to be able to embrace this beautiful yet cruel world.

That night as I idly lay in bed from the corner of my eye I spotted the first snow of the season and I smile as snow fell gently that night as if comforting everyone in bed.

And as I fell asleep my last thoughts were of that particular day where my first tooth fell out.

_"why don't you put that under your pillow tonight?"_

_"for what mother?"_

_"for the tooth fairy to get and give you some money"_

_"Okay, but I'll put a letter too"_

_"what for?"_

_"to tell her I don't need money but some hershey kisses would do, that I'm fine with receiving 3 pieces of that chocolate"_

_"I see,well sleep tight now, good night"_

_"good night,mother"_

and I reminded myself of my wishes as a child, the simple wish of seeing the myths I have read, heard, watched of to come to me and be my friends.

I bid myself goodnight in this cold flat as snow fell to the ground that winter on December 21st.

* * *

"Do you know?"

"Know what?"

"what is pure and white as snow? fragile like a glass? and precious like time?"

"No,but what is it?"

"A child's innocence is pure and white as snow from the moment they're born, fragile like a glass unless taken care of properly and precious like time for their childhood is what will shape them into who they'll be"

"and if they're not taken care of like a fragile glass? treated preciously like time?"

"It is either we killed that child or ruined him but sometimes there are those that survived most of them are lost, few are not but time comes and they find that child-like happiness they never properly received"

"and what becomes of those?"

"those what?"

"those who never survived?"

"sometimes they don't find the hope and even if they do they have given up their selves but that is not to say that none of them was able to find,experience a child's happiness"

"and those that didn't?"

"they turn into adults with no belief and no one to believe on"

* * *

Whenever I make it snow kids smile and stare at it for a while then I throw the first snow ball and start the snow ball fight

You've probably heard of me from that movie

that one titled "Rise Of The Guardians" and by now you surely know who I am

...

The immortal boy looked up into the sky and decided to let a gentle snow start falling this night. He watched with a smile as kids with parents look up into the sky and grin, smile widely upon the sight of falling snow. Most adults though were not glad but sometimes when Jack makes it snow he gets to see adults who enjoy it with child-like glee and it makes him hope that at least one of them believes. Jack spends his night enveloping the town in a gentle snow.

Tomorrow when the sun shines everyone would wake and see a beautiful scenery clothed with pure white snow, children would play in it as adults may either enjoy and partake in its fun or dismiss it not once letting it remind them of their childhood joy with snow. And among this mass of people in the town now layered with snow, one immortal boy would look from above the city and see the happiness his work brings and one female would wake up and admire the snow from her balcony and play with it for a while before going back inside and get ready for work.

And later that night when the day comes to rest and the night begins these two would meet and start an unusual friendship.

But until the sun shines these two would go on with their lives one blissfully unaware of the other's life as he continues his job, the other waiting for the moment that would change her and perhaps let her grow and it is only a few hours away before their joined time starts ticking as their separate times comes to a halt.

Until then their shared story shall wait.

PROLOGUE END

* * *

A/N: some things would be change to suit the story's plot mainly location's climate.


	2. PROLOGUE 02

PROLOGUE 02

At one point on our lives we surely told our selves once

_"I'm going to leave this town one day and start an adventure like no other!"_

and in the end we never do because we realize how childish it is and we forget that dream of adventure as we just live when in reality we are barely living.

* * *

Melody stares down at the people as she takes a breather from the rooftop of the company she works for.

It was past 6 and in a few hours snow would probably start falling working for a company that develops new technology was hard, politics and hierarchy was in the air though hidden was hard and she had long lost her passion for it as work piled up and responsibilities were given to her.

Melody was the team leader in charge of developing and seeing the progress of multiple projects from new technology to improving them.

"Melody, someone from ATLUS wants to talk to you"

Melody sighs and heads back inside.

* * *

"Sponsorship? for a visual novel that may not even garner attention?"

"yes,but if I am correct your company is finding ways to promote and release their newly develop technology"

"ATLUS has yet to venture in that line, no offense but I think the public would be skeptic about it"

"We've created games they sold fairly well"

"that is not enough guarantee"

"think about it, it's a win-win situation"

"I will"

Melody sighs and goes back to her office to finish today's work. As she types and process the necessary documents needed in a weeks time she thinks about the offer and whether to inform it to her superiors.

She thinks of the pros then the cons as she multitasks.

It was hard not to be skeptical ATLUS was known for RPGs not for Visual Novels and the use of AMUsphere for a visual novel was weird and ridiculous, even if their company had bought rights to use the name from the author and ATLUS' reputation it was doubtful.

For all they know it might take years for it to be recognize.

But the company wanted innovation...surely contacting the head for the project would be fine, gathering data was easy she knew who could do it, all she needed was to send a simple mail to a certain informant. And that she did as soon as she finished everything.

Melody walked home as snow fell down the city. She stop and rested at a park and decided to admire the snow.

Melody had graduated with honors from college, 20 years of age, she had her fair share of relationship, shallow they may be but still it gave her experience allowing her to read people easily. She knows how people perceive her, cold and calculative. Still they were below her.

Cold and calculative she may be she was beautiful and intelligent. Men wanted her, Women respected her.

She has enemies but they were no threat.

She's not afraid of what people think of her, say about her, it comes with the ability.

Melody sighs and decides she has rested enough, she goes on her way again but not before eating on the way as she bought her dinner. She goes online to check her mail once more and goes through the internet.

"nothing interesting" she says as she browses.

As she went to the kitchen to make her self coffee she remembers her dream of adventure and wonders if she could still have it. She had never once forgotten about it, her dreams of meeting various people and creating business that they all enjoyed and had fun everyday and that despite being in a city, working in a cafe there was adventure.

She knows that in the deepest part of her heart it was still there, her dreams of that adventure, where she found a friendship so rare and a pure love that exists only in books. And as she sips her cup of coffee she thinks and dreams and imagines what could have been if she had been brave enough to have taken that step and took hold of that hand that offered her what she dreamed of.

"is it still in my grasp?" she asks herself.

And as she sees the falling snow from her kitchen's window, she knows the answer, because snow had always reminded her of her simple happiness as a child, discovering new things and learning more.

_It is still within my grasp._

* * *

__"When do we stop believing?"

"when we lose faith in what we believe"

"what causes it?"

"the harshness of reality"

"are we too old to believe?"

"one is never too old to believe"

"then why do adults not believe?"

"because they have little to no faith at all"

"What does the world need to believe once more?"

"sometimes all it takes is a little faith"

"but you said others have little to no faith yet they don't believe"

the person smiles and crouches down to the child

"because that's how the adult world is, they make everything that is so simple, too complicated"

"how so?"

the person merely smiles and shakes his head, the child understands it would be explained to him later on

* * *

__Bunnymund thinks of the work he has to do, it was still a long way to go before Easter, he has until Febuary 10 before he has to pick up pace.

Being the Guardian of Hope he makes effort in placing the eggs and the designs of it. making sure that it should at least be able to have some sort of symbolic meaning into it, of course the symbology is simple because children were simple. Adults made simple things into complicated ones.

And as he admires he's recently finished egg and 1000th he senses north's call and decides despite his immense dislike for cold climates to go to the meeting.

He decides its quite amusing to see what the new recruit and annoyance though he is fond of the kid's reaction upon the task.

Bunny knew it was bound to happen. It has been too long since the last one.

It was time to make adults believe once more.

And so Bunny taps his foot and opens a portal near the pole.

As Melody sleeps and dreams and hopes of having an adventure.

And as the two go on unaware of their story about to merge

Melody dreams and Bunnymund enters as he greets the new recruit

"Hey, Mate" and hops onto his place as Jack Frost quirks a brow, Sandman not saying anything, North chuckles and Tooth merely shakes her head.

Because the guardian knows how Jack would react regarding the tedious task and without doubt complain but would still do it because of responsibility.

And Bunnymund laughs until he is assigned to accompany Jack as well.

but it would be left for until tomorrow when the clocks would start ticking and cogs start moving.

Until then they would remain unaware.

PROLOGUE 02 END


	3. Closing the Deal

CLOSING THE DEAL

"This is the list" North says as he hands the list to Jack as Bunny smirks

"wait" Jack says as he eyes the list North gives him "are you telling me that I have to go through each and every single one of them?"

"aye mate, gotta do that until 'ye find the one" Bunny says as he cleans his boomerang.

"woah, woah , are you serious?" Jack asks North "How sure are you they can even see me?"

"I don't know, Jack" North says as he chuckles nervously "Man in the Moon just assigned you"

Jack leans on his staff and says "so let me get this straight, you want me to GO THROUGH every single one of these" he gestures to the list of people "to find that one person who'd help me in my task and yours as well?"

"yes"

"yer lucky, mate since that movie yeh had fangirls, might find a girl for yerself" Bunny teases

"and I don't have anyone to help me?" Jack adds and Bunny knows the glint in the boy's eyes "bye, mate , gotta finish the easter eggs"

'Too late' Bunny thinks as Tooth had already spoken up

"ohhh, North, Jack is right, he needs someone to help him" Tooth says, it is no longer a surprise how fond Tooth is of Jack.

"well, Bunny?"

Jack's smirk widens, if he was going down, he might as well bring someone down and the Easter Kangaroo was the best candidate

199,999 names later Jack was down to the last one and the day was ending, Bunny had decided to split up to finish the other list.

Jack looked inside the flat, It had a few Christmas decorations here and there.

"Not too bad" he comments as he inspects the decoration closely, he wanders into each and every single room.

"too dark" Jack eerily comments upon seeing the black color scheme of Ana's room.

He quirks a brow and smirks at seeing the guest room "baby blue" he mutters in regards to the color

He lingers longer into Ana's domain, the last room of the flat. He calls it domain because in here it feels like you're being watched even if there is no one around.

Jack's eyes linger on a book shelf filled with binders. He browses through them until he finds what captures his interest in the binder was sketches of landscape scenery, most of them had a certain feel of melancholy.

He turns to the clock and sighs "when does she plan to arrive?"

* * *

When you see a guy who is cosplaying Jack Frost lounging on your sofa as if he owns the place, when you've just returned from work finishing the final touches of the character designs for your visual novel you have three options

a. stand there, turn your back and walk out of the order enter in a few minutes and decide what to do if the intruder is still there

b. enter and finish him off

c. go straight to your room like a ninja and pray to God.

d. do none of the above and just wing it.

It was not one of my brightest moments because I had chosen d. I walked in and just winged it

"hey, how 's your work coming?" I ask him as I place the groceries on the island counter

"oh just dandy, North gave this list, two of them actually, containing 200,000 names of people that would work along side us" Jack answers as he stands up and walks to me

"tough luck huh?" I said as I started arranging the groceries

"yeah and just so you know, the Kangaroo left me"

"bored yourself eh?" I said as I, who was finish arranging the groceries, made warm chocolate

"want some, Jack?" I ask as I turn around and offered him a mug

...

Jack's eyes widen as he realize he had just talk with a girl, she had to be girl, look to young to be a woman,

"y-you are..."

The girl stares at him and quirks a brow "unique? one of a kind? weird?"

"that one"

"I'll put so much sugar in here to rot your teeth" she answers as she turns around and starts dropping pieces of sugar cubes in Jack's mug.

"fiesty"

"thanks, so what do you want?" Ana says

"be our helper?"

a moment of silence engulfed them

"sure, I'm in"

Jack stares at her in disbelief, others before her had taken a long time comprehending it before deciding that it was a NO. But she only took less than a minute and said yes, not bothering to ask anything at all

"what are we waiting for? let's do what ever is that you need help"

"Northpole"

"lead the way, dear"

Jack knew then that he was going to enjoy this girl's company, it was in the way she moves and carries herself

Ana is prankster like him.

"sure snowflake"

a smirk is shared between the two.

* * *

silence

more silence

Melody thought back at what may be the cause of her being abducted by a 6 feet tall rabbit with Australian accent and placed in what he claimed was the north pole inside Santa's workshop or what he ( the rabbit) called North's home.

It was shocking and absolutely unbelievable.

One minute she was getting ready to cook her dinner then the next all she knows was she was getting carried by a rabbit one that could speak and claimed to be the easter bunny.

"don't be nervous,mate"

"eh?"

"like I said before,mate, join us guardians and you'll get the adventure you wanted"

Melody frowns

"what exactly do you mean by that?"

"ye, always wanted to travel as a kid didn't ya?" Melody nods at this and Bunnymund continues "then become the spring helper and you'll be able to travel across the world"

Melody remained skeptic that everything was just a dream "so won't you take up the offer,mate?" and hesitantly Melody opened her mouth. "I'm in"

and when Bunny smirk Melody knew she was in for a great adventure.

"glad to hear that,mate"

"glad to hear that too, mate"

Melody made a mental note to tell her nieces and nephews that a 6 feet tall Australian rabbit was THE Easter Bunny.

CLOSING THE DEAL END

* * *

A/N: thank you for the review pokeshadow, made me happy to know you find this interesting enough


End file.
